What the Future May Hold
by LostIrony
Summary: This was requested by someone on Quizilla. The pairing here is Pain x OC. This fic is rated T for mild swearing. Anyway...Enjoy !


**Author's Note: This is the first one shot I have ever written. This was requested by someone on Quizilla. I take no credit for the characters in here or anything else that has to do with Naruto. Just the story. The OC does not belong to me. It belongs to luvinminutes.**

**And now...I present to you... "What the Future May Hold"! ^^**

* * *

What the Future May Hold (A Pain One Shot for luvinminutes)

It was just another one of those days at Akatsuki headquarters. No sunlight, just…a continuous downpour of rain that seemed as if it would not let up. It reminded you of the time when you were still in Amegakure. Sure, the times then weren't good, but there were a few now and again. "Aura-senpai! Aura-senpai!" Came the bubbly, childish voice of Tobi, who was almost literally bouncing off the walls and into the room as if he were on a sugar rush.

You sighed and shook your head at his childish act. Yes, you knew who Tobi really was but played along anyway. "What is it, Tobi?" You asked him as you turned to face him. "Leader-sama wants to see you in his office!" Was the bubbly and energetic reply from Tobi, who then ran off shortly after to go bother Deidara for a while. You looked back at the cascading rain once more before you went to report to Pain's office. Unlike the other members, minus Tobi and Konan, you knew Pain's real name but knew better than to use that name when the others were around. Like Pain and Konan, you too, were an orphan in Amegakure. Despite the fact that the three of you were considered as 'friends' amongst one another, Konan secretly envied you when you and Pain hung out together and because she thought he liked you more than her; which he did, but wouldn't tell you that. Even now she still secretly holds grudges against you for that.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" You did not address Pain as 'leader-sama' like the other members did. You either addressed him by his alias or you called him 'sir.' He looked up from the paperwork he was currently filling out and said in a calm manner "Yes, I did." But before you could get any words out, he said "You and I are to obtain a scroll which is rumored to contain an extremely powerful forbidden jutsu and bring it back to headquarters." Finally, you snapped "Another scroll? How many fucking scrolls could we possibly need?" Pain was not phased by your sudden outburst "I am not the one who comes up with these missions. Whatever Madara says, goes. There is nothing I can do about it." He explained, Rinnegan eyes boring into your icy blue ones as he said this.

Sighing in defeat, you asked "When are we supposed to leave for the mission?" Pain was now focused on filling out paperwork when this question was asked. Not looking up from his work, he replied "In fifteen minutes. Bring only what is necessary for this mission." he added before you left to go prepare for the mission. On your way to your room, you passed by Kisame. Once he was almost at the end of the hallway, you called out "Hey! It's the land shark! How's the water been treating you?" Kisame sighed irritably and just kept walking to where he was headed, grumbling something about the nickname you had given him about a week after your first encounter with him, how much he hated it, and something else that you didn't quite pick up on. When you reached the door that lead to your room, you opened it and walked in. Once inside your room, you closed the door. Once this was done, you spent the rest of the time preparing for the mission.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at your door. "Aura, we're leaving." Came the voice of your friend since childhood and also the current 'leader' of Akatsuki, Pain. He patiently waited for you near the entrance of the base. Once you met up with him about a minute later, the two of you set off to begin the mission. No words were exchanged between the two of you until you had reached a small village that was a good few days away at most from headquarters. You two had been traveling nonstop for the past few days and you both agreed that this opportunity is one to not pass up. Though the village was small and seemed welcoming enough, you could not afford to just waltz in there dressed the way you two currently were. So, the two of you put on henges before you entered the village. To most, you two seemed like a completely normal young couple who were in love with each other as you and Pain were walking through the streets of the village in search of a decent inn for the night.

When you finally found one, you entered the semi-decent inn only to find out about a minute later that there were no rooms left. And with that, you left. You still had quite a ways to travel yet before you reached the village where the scroll you and Pain were supposed to retrieve was in. It had been a while since you left the village; nightfall had made its presence known to the world and the stars gradually dotted the vast inky canvas of the night sky. The moon being your only source of light and a gentle breeze acting as a guide as you both leapt from tree branch to tree branch in the darkness of the vast forest. Eventually, you two came to a clearing deep within the forest and decided to stop there for the remainder of the night. You had released your henges some while back before you had found the clearing. You were now resting against the trunk of one of the many trees which surrounded the clearing. As for Pain, he was currently out somewhere in the forest not too far from the clearing collecting wood that could be used for a fire. Once the fire was started, hunger finally decided to come knocking. You did not bring any food with you on this mission so fish would have to do. When the fish was caught and cooked, you both ate.

Pain kept watch from a nearby tree branch whilst you had tried to make yourself comfortable as best as you could on the cold, flat, yet grassy ground. Your cloak being the only source of warmth since the fire had died down some while ago. Many things were running through Pain's mind as he stared out into the horizon. Some of these thoughts included if he should tell you the truth about how he truly felt. He had been debating over whether or not he should finally admit his feelings for you now that Konan wasn't present. Finally, he decided that he would do it. He silently leapt down from the branch he was sitting on and quietly approached you. He knelt down to and gently shook you. 'Aura, wake up." he said softly. You opened your eyes and looked up at him "There is something that I wish to tell you." You sat up and remained silent as if it were a way to tell him to go on "For a long time, I have kept something from you and I have come to the conclusion that you deserve to know." He explained "Since childhood, I have always liked you, but I could not seem to muster up the courage to tell you. And I think that you have the right to know how I truly felt about you all these years." You were somewhat surprised by his admission so you did not say anything. You were too shocked to even get any words out. He smirked at this and took the opportunity to kiss you; which is exactly what he did. When he broke the kiss, he said "You should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." You smiled and said "Well, I don't know if I'll be able to now since you woke me up from when I actually WAS sleeping." He just smiled lightly and said nothing more as he returned to the spot he was previously in before the event that had occurred only minutes ago. Looks like this was going to turn out to be quite an interesting relationship. The next day, you asked "What do you think might happen in the future?" He gave you an odd look before answering your question "I may be god, but I certainly cannot predict what the future may hold." You rolled your eyes at the 'god' part of his answer and nothing more was said between the two of you after that, both enjoying the silent company that you two provided for one another as you headed towards your destination. After the mission was completed, you two started secretly dating. Madara nor the other members, including Konan, knew about this. There was no reason for them to know and thought it would be best if it were kept that way.

* * *

**Last Note: Please Review and tell me what you think of it. I also take requests. If you would like a one shot, etc. just say so. ^^**


End file.
